Twisted song of love by a mermaid
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Stiles meets a new girl named, Dixie Bedolla. She is his next door neighbor and her father works with his father as a deputy. On the night he meets her he finds out she is a mermaid with amazing powers. Dixie has fell in love with Stiles and knows he is head s over heels for Lydia. Can Dixie change his mind? Stiles/oc


Chapter one- Love at first sight

Dixie Bedolla was not a big person in moving from place to place. She had been doing a lot of moving since her mother passed away. Her father and her were moving to Beacon Hills because he got a new job being the deputy there. Dixie was getting things settled in her new bedroom. It was red with a window with black curtains which were Dixie's favorite colors. Dixie was a girl with brown eyes and red hair that came down below her shoulder blades. She stood at five foot two and was very smart for her age. The best thing about her was being a mermaid. When she went into the water and thought of having a tail she would transform into a mermaid. It happened to her on the night her mother died, Dixie went into a underground cave with a waterfall and water pool in it. The full moon hovered over the moon pool and Dixie jumped in and a tail appeared. It was then where she learned that the moon pool have gave her a gift. Whenever she went into the water, she would wish for a tail and it would appear. Dixie also gained powers with it as well.

Dixie's father walked into her room. He was a man who was six foot three and had short blond hair with hazel eyes. He told her he was heading to work and if see needed anything just call. Dixie finished unpacking and ate something. She just wanted to be in water so bad. She noticed that in the back yard there was a pound and she went running towards it and hoped in. Dixie thought about having a tail and it appeared, it was black with red tints and edges. She laughed as she swimmed around underwater. Hours passed and Dixie enjoyed herself and practiced her powers. Just then, she heard a car door slam and a boy making noise. She climbed out of the pound and looked at the boy. He had light brown hair that was buzzed cut with brown eyes. He was muscular but not too much and he looked very cute. He was the sheriff's son because Dixie and her father got the house next door to them.

"I wonder what his name is?" Dixie asked out loud

The boy turned and looked right into her eyes. Dixie started to worry when he started to walk towards her. She notices that he was carrying a hospital gown in his hand. Dixie was so interested in this boy and did not why she was. The boy stopped a few feet away from her and Dixie dived into the water and showed her tail. She swam fast around the bottom until she came up for air. Dixie was face to face with the boy. He looked into her hazel eyes as she looked into his brown ones.

"What are you?" He asked

"I am a mermaid and my name is Dixie Bedolla." Dixie replied

"My name is Stiles Stilinski. You are really pretty." Stiles said

"Thanks." Dixie replied

She crawled out of the pound and thought of having legs. She had legs and shorts on again and got up brushing herself off. Dixie giggled at herself for not bringing her glasses down. Stiles looked over her figure and she giggled again.

"Stiles would you come up to the house and get my glasses with me? I don't bite." Dixie said

"Um... I got somewhere to be right now." Stiles replied

"It will take me two seconds and I do not want to be alone today." Dixie whinnied

"Fine." Stiles replied as he walked up to the house with her. Dixie grabbed a pair of black frame glasses and where green on the inside the were in between thick and thin. Dixie went towards Stiles jeep and got in. It was quiet for a little bit.

"So, I am guessing that you have seen things in the supernatural. I am thinking that your friend is a werewolf." Dixie said

"You are really good but, how did you figure that out?" Stiles asked

"It is easier for a person to become a werewolf than anything else like a mermaid, merman, and a witch." Dixie replied

Stiles continued to drive down the road. He glance over at Dixie a couple of times taking in her features. She was a very pretty girl with long red hair and dark brown chocolate eyes. She was not very thin and had curves in the right places and stood at five foot three. Dixie sighed as she looked out the window and hummed. She smiled when she saw Stiles being nervous around her and she thought it was cute.

"How did you become a mermaid?" Stiles asked

"Maybe you will have to figure that one out, stud." Dixie replied

Stiles blushed at the comment and Dixie smirked. She was always a flirt when it came to boys. Dixie wondered if Stiles had a girlfriend but, decided not to ask him. The jeep came to a stop by an area of woods. Stiles climbed out of the jeep. Dixie followed Stiles and found him talking to a boy with short black raven hair and deep brown eyes. There was a girl there too with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Stiles handed the gown over to the other boy, who sniffed it. Dixie watched what was going on. Dixie was a little scared to what was going on and did not move from her spot. Stiles walked back to her and grabbed her hand.

"Scott, this is Dixie. She is my new next door neighbor an her dad is deputy." Stiles said to the boy

"Nice to meet you, Dixie." Scott replied

"Nice to meet you too, Scott." Dixie said

"This is Allison." Stiles said as he pointed to the girl

"It is nice to meet you, Allison. I am Dixie." Dixie said

"It is nice to meet you." Allison said

Scott sniffed the gown again and took off into the woods. Allison followed and Stiles with Dixie. He was still holding her hand making her blush. Dixie was glad that Stiles did not see her blush. They walked in the woods deeper and deeper. They came upon an old burn down house. It looked in really bad shape. Stiles continued to walk and Dixie stopped him.

"Don't there is a trip wire. You were going to set it off." Dixie said

Allison accidentally bumped in to Stiles making him set off the wire. Dixie pushed Scott put of the way and was hanging upside down in the air. They heard footsteps coming and Dixie told Stiles and Allison to hide. Scott stood there for a minute before hiding. Dixie was unsure of what to do. She brought herself up and freezes the wire that held her up. Dixie feel to the ground and ran. An arm reached out and grabbed her, pulling Dixie towards them. Dixie was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"It is alright, Dixie. It is Stiles." Stiles said

Stiles' hand uncovered her mouth and she was shaking. Dixie was really scared that something was going to happen to her. Stiles rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be ok. They went back to Stiles' house. Dixie spent the night in the bathroom tub filled with water. Stiles watched as Dixie guided the water with her hand and made it form into different shapes.

"I have powers over water; the ability to move, shape, and bend water at my will. It is called Hydrokinesis." Dixie explained

Dixie then shaped the water into a heart shape and then harden it to a glass like substance and handed it to Stiles.

"I also have the ability to harden water into a glass like substance that is known as Substanciakinesis." Dixie explained

Stiles smiled at her at her and Dixie thought it was cute. She covered her blush with her hand. Stiles pulled her hand away from her face.

"Don't hide it, you look adorable." Stiles said

Dixie smiled at him. She sighed and told him to go to bed because she was going to spend the night on the tub. In the middle of the night, Dixie went back to her legs and fell asleep in Stiles computer chair. Stiles woke up and carried her to bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. She sighed a little as she nuzzled into the pillow. Stiles smiled down at her and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Stiles grabbed a pillow and a blanket to sleep on the floor. Dixie was shaking and Stiles knew she was having a nightmare. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms falling to sleep as well.

Dixie was in chemistry in Mr. Harris class. Stiles had just gotten a detention from talking too much to Scott. Dixie played with her hair as class went on. She had a way for Stiles to get out of detention early Class ended and Dixie goes to put stuff into her locker before going to go help Stiles. Dixie stops near the door as she hears Mr. Harris explaining that he is going t be riding him the rest of the year about how he was treat in the kate Argent investigation. Dixie slowly walks in and Mr. Harris sees her.

"Miss Bedolla, why are you back here?" Mr. Harris asked

"I forgot one of my textbooks for a different class here." Dixie answers

She grabs her textbook and goes back over to Mr. Harris and looks him straight in the eyes. Stiles watches what Dixie is doing. He wonders what she is doing.

"Follow me into the deep blue sea. Let me wash all your worries and cares away. I will help you let your mind wander and forget about your troubles. Let me show you a world unknown to anyone, just take my hand. I will swim around you and show you a whole new world. Let me show you what love is about. I am no ordinary girl, I come from a whole new world under the sea. So I will take your hand and show you the way. When we are done you will know what love is and know that your heart belongs to me. I can't stay with you because I belong to the sea. So let me go live my life the way it is meant to be. You many think this is all a trick but, it is the best for both of us. I will watch your find another to love from the sea as it breaks my heart away. Once you are in love with a mermaid there is always a twist in the end. A mermaid will always suffer the greatest lost." Dixie sang

Mr. Harris froze there just looking at Dixie. She smiled and knew she had hypnotized him and told Mr. Harris to let Stiles go and forget this all happened. did what he was told and Dixie grabbed Stiles hand and ran out of the school. They got into Stiles' jeep and went to the graveyard. They both found Scott there and hide behind a gravestone watching what is going on at Kate's funeral with Allison meeting her grandfather. Sheriff Stilinski finds Stiles and Scott and puts them in the back of the patrol car. Dixie had got away just in time and went to open the door when the coast was clear. Scott leaves to go track Lydia's scent down and Stiles pulls Dixie into the car with him. Stiles hug Dixie and then they go to his Jeep and drive towards the woods. They soon get there and see that there is where the accident with the ambulance has happened. Dixie holds on to Stiles 'hand as they see what is happening. A girl with strawberry blond hair walks out of the woods naked. She looks scared and asks for a coat. Stiles lets go of Dixie's hand and gets her one and Dixie knows that this girl is Lydia who Stiles has been heads over heels for. She feels a little mad about this but, knows that she should stay calm and be friends with Stiles no matter what. Dixie walks home and dives right into the pound and swims around. the water feels wonderful on her tail and she laughs. Stiles had helped take Lydia home and left her to walk home herself making Dixie be pissed at him. Dixie saw Scott run to Stiles' house and got the feeling she was being watched. She turned around to see a tall, hot looking guy with hazel eyes and spiky black hair looking down at her. He also, had a little stubble on his chin. Dixie tried to swim away but, he grabbed her tail and pulled her out of the water.

"Hey, take it easy and watch the tail!" Dixie yelled

"What are you." The guy growled

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Dixie Bedolla. Now put me down so I can change back to my legs!" Dixie hissed

The guy drops Dixie and she lands hard on the ground and gets her legs back as she thinks about having legs. She brushes herself off and glares at the guy.

"I am a mermaid, jackass. You must be the alpha werewolf known as Derek Hale." Dixie yells

Derek looks at Dixie and growls. Dixie rolls her eyes and pushes past him and makes him get wet with her powers and goes to her room. She sighs and takes a shower getting ready for bed and goes to sleep. Dixie hopes that she will not get hurt by Stiles actions in loving Lydia.


End file.
